Past, Present, Future
by babylondream
Summary: "Look at me forever, Misaki..." A series of unrelated one shots for the SaruMi pairing. Genre ranges from fluff to angst to humor; basically whatever I manage to write.
1. Remorse

Disclaimer: I do NOT own K Project and it's characters in any way, shape, or form! Or how.

* * *

**1. Remorse**

Sometimes, when he looks into the mirror and sees the charred remains of his HOMRA mark, he sighs, clutches at it and wonders when everything all started to go wrong. He grits his teeth when Misaki's voice going "Mikoto-san! Mikoto-san!" starts echoing in his head, and before he knows it, he's clawing at the burn, adding new and bleeding scratches to the old ones. He doesn't feel the physical pain, only the twisting of his heart as he feels it shatter even more.

"Mikoto, Mikoto, Mikoto… Is he all you ever see and talk about these days… Misaki?"

He wonders how it might have been if the Red King had never been there. He wonders how it might have been if they had never joined HOMRA. He wonders how it might have been if it had only been the two of them, just like it had previously been.

He wonders how it might have been if the only person Misaki looked at was him. But that was impossible now.

"Look at me, Misaki… Look only at me and no one else…"

As he gathers up the irreparable broken pieces of his heart, he can't help but feel that not stopping Misaki from joining the Red Clan was the greatest error he had ever made.

* * *

A/N:

For some reason, although I identify WAYYYYYYYY more with Yata's personality, I find it a lot easier to write in Fushimi's POV... Ohgodwhai.

First fic for this fandom! Please RnR, and constructive critism would be greatly appreciated! I don't bite okay, I'm ridiculously friendly. 8'D

Also, I'm accepting prompts for this pairing! ^^ The prompt can be a single word, phrase or even a situation. As long as it's not smut, I'll try my best to write for it!


	2. Paper

A/N: Here's another one from me! OvO Although I accept prompts, I'll also write some of my own once in a while.

And I'm lazy to write disclaimers for every chapter cos erhmahgad, it's on FANFICTION. net for a reason, YES/YES? :/

* * *

**2. Paper**

Saruhiko looks up from his textbook as a ball of paper hits his head. It obviously doesn't hurt, but he frowns anyway as he glares at the perpetrator. He doesn't even need to guess who the culprit is. There was only one person who would attempt to pass him notes in class. Sure enough, Misaki's grinning and waving at him from two tables over. Saruhiko would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat at the sight, but dammit when was Misaki _never _cute?

He smooths out the crumpled paper and reads it. To another person, Misaki's handwriting –scrawl- would be near illegible, but to him it's just so _Misaki_ and more than perfectly readable.

'_Do you have student council duties during lunch?'_

The bluet picks up a pencil and begins writing a reply, '_Meeting's cancelled.'_ He tosses the note back to Misaki, and has to hold back a small laugh when the boy fumbles with the catch, nearly dropping it to the floor. It takes less than a minute for the note to reach him once more. He writes another reply, and so does Misaki. They keep this up until the paper's completely filled up and they're practically squeezing their writing onto whatever tiny spaces are left, then when Saruhiko finally decides there's a limit to how much he can decipher Misaki's messy _and_ tiny handwriting, he rips out a fresh sheet of paper from his notebook and they start all over again.

_'Let's eat lunch together then! On the rooftop. The weather looks nice.' _A little doodle of a bento.

_'Hn. That's fine.'_

_ 'This time, you'd better eat your damn vegetables!'_

_ 'Oh~ Let's see you make me, Misaki~ Why don't you drink your milk first? No wonder you're so short.'_

_ 'SHUT UP!'_ This single line alone takes up more than half the paper. _'I'm still growing! I'll be taller than you soon enough so you just watch!'_

_ 'Yes yes yes, you have a long way to go, Mi~Sa~Ki~'_

They keep up their (written) banter all the way until the bell rings for break.

* * *

Student!SaruMi, ehehehehehehehe~

BTW that was exactly how my friend and I used to pass notes in school. SQUEEZE THE LAST INCH OUT OF EVERY PAPER! /gets hit

RnR~


	3. Christmas

A great big hug to all my readers, favouriters/followers and reviewers! I LOVE YOU! How was everyone's Christmas? :D I only received one present from my older brother, sob.

I'm a couple of hours too late but ahhh well. Everything seemed A LOT nicer in my head, but the moment I wrote it out... URGHHH. I blame the kind of music I'm listening to. You do not attempt to write fluff when you're listening to hyperactive crack-ish songs, end of story.

Well... I tried. Sorry for being such a disappointing writer. "OTL Hope it isn't _too _bad anyways. Q_Q

* * *

**3. Christmas**

The last place Fushimi Saruhiko genuinely expects to see Yata Misaki is right outside Sceptor4 headquarters. Especially when it's right in the middle of winter and the snow's almost up to his ankles; Misaki absolutely hates the cold. True enough, despite the warm jacket the boy's wearing, Saruhiko can practically see him shivering from where he stands. The sight makes him stop and stare for several seconds. That can't possibly be Misaki, he tries to reason, because the Misaki of the present would never drop in on him as a surprise visit like—

Oh, who was he kidding? There was absolutely no way he could fail to recognise his Misaki. Standing before him is the real person in the flesh, strange behaviour aside.

Almost as if reading his mind, the HOMRA vanguard shoots him an irritated stare and a raised eyebrow. _'This wasn't the reaction I was expecting from you,'_ he seemed to say.

_Well, I was expecting your presence the least of all, Misaki._

"Misakiiiiiiii," he drawls lazily. "What are you doing here?" He's too (pleasantly) stunned to even pretend to be antagonistic at the moment.

Before Misaki can even open his mouth to answer, a cold draft blows and he shivers so hard that his spine practically jerks to perfect straightness. Wordlessly, he stalks over and grabs onto one of the ends of Saruhiko's long blue scarf, wrapping it around his own neck. Saruhiko's not sure what Misaki's thinking exactly, but he must be rather desperately cold if he's actually taking the initiative to share a scarf with him, of all people. At the moment, he's rather torn between being happy enough to engulf Misaki in a great big hug and feeling frightened for the boy because didn't Misaki hate him enough to want to kill him at every encounter? Was he having a fever, or did he fall and hit his head or something?

Saruhiko decides the second option is more realistic than the first.

Immediately, his hand flies to Misaki's forehead. It feels… oddly fine. Somehow this only scares him even more.

Yata Misaki roars and rips Saruhiko's hand off. "What?!" he demands, thoroughly irritated now.

"Misaki, is your head fine? Did you hit it or something in a brawl?"

"I'm fine, you shitty monkey! What the hell, I decide to pay you a visit on Christmas and this is the attitude I get? Fuck! Forget it then, I'm going home." Misaki unwinds Saruhiko's scarf from around him and stomps off in the general direction of Kusanagi's bar—Or tries to anyway, because apparently the weather has other plans for them both. Less than ten seconds later, he's back in the exact same position as he was previously, cursing the cold through his chattering teeth.

As adorable as it all is, Saruhiko can't help but frown a little. Misaki should really take better care of his health and dress up warmer, especially since he hates the cold _that_ much. In fact, he should probably be wearing his own scarf instead of…

-Wait, scarf?

"Mi~Sa~Kiiiiiiii~, where's your scarf?"

"… I forgot to take it with me when I left the house."

Saruhiko sighs. He's _this _close to palming his own forehead. "The moment I'm not around, you become this forgetful… Really, do you need me to look after you 24/7? Here." He's just about to unwind the entire length of wool from around himself and pass it to the vanguard –he wasn't as fearful of the cold as Misaki was- when he's stopped.

"J-Just sharing the scarf is fine, right?" Misaki's voice is bashful and he can't quite meet Saruhiko's eyes, choosing to burn holes into the asphalt with his stare instead. "It's long enough and I'd feel bad if you feel cold too."

_Misaki…_ "… Are you blushi—"

"I-It's just the weather!" the HOMRA vanguard sputters a little too quickly. "It's just the weather, dumbass!"

"Oh~ Really now? Your face seems awfully pink."

"Shut up, goddamn monkey!" Misaki buries his face deep inside the scarf. A little belatedly, he realises that it smells of Saruhiko.

_'No way in hell I'm going to say that aloud!'_ he thinks. He hopes the taller boy doesn't pick up on how red his face is, because it's feeling far too warm for his rather sad excuse to work a second time at the moment.

* * *

They spend the rest of the evening just sitting together on one of the park benches, sharing Saruhiko's scarf. Even if it's for just a few hours, to them it feels almost exactly like the old days again. When it's late and they both have to go home, Saruhiko unwraps the entire scarf from himself and winds it around Misaki instead. He calls it his Christmas present. Misaki protests loudly about how he doesn't need it and how he can't accept it because he didn't prepare anything in return, but Saruhiko's already walking off. _Today was a good enough present for me_, he says.

Misaki's not exactly convinced, but he doesn't say anything else, simply watching his friend's back as it becomes smaller and smaller, then eventually disappears into the distance. He fists some of the soft woollen material in a hand.

_You idiot, realise already! Don't tell me you don't remember! There's no way someone forgets his scarf on Christmas day every year._

Nonetheless, he's grinning to himself._ But I guess it's fine, as long as I can share a scarf with you on just this day._

* * *

When Saruhiko and Misaki cross paths the next day, the taller male is surprised –glad- to see the other is still wearing his scarf. On his part, Misaki throws a messily wrapped box at Saruhiko, muttering 'Belated Christmas gift' then stomps off.

Saruhiko opens it carefully, wondering what's inside. It's a vibrant orange scarf in a rather similar shade to Misaki's hair. Well, calling it a scarf would be rather generous. To be honest, it looks like a rather tangled lump of yarn, fraying at the ends. There's also a note inside the box reading _'I'll kill you if you complain about the quality, asshole! I worked hard on this!'_

Strange. Although Misaki could cook some basic dishes, he wasn't really the domestic sort. Suddenly the boy's effort seems considerably more pronounced.

He smiles and puts it on.

* * *

**A/N:** I guess this would be a sliiiiiiiiiiight AU in which they don't attempt to kill each other every single time without fail...? Aha. Ahahaha. /dies

In case no one knows what's going on, Misaki has been _accidentally_ forgetting to wear his scarf every winter since they're known each other so that he'll have an excuse to share a scarf with Saru. And you know how it is with sharing scarves. :D

Anyways, is no one aware of the fact that I'm accepting prompts? QAQ /points at Chapter 1 A.N.

Well, it's late and I'm waking up early in the morning. TA-TA, PEOPLES~ /rolls away


	4. Detention

Since some people wondered why they weren't caught passing notes in class... My buddy's one of them, and if you're reading this then you know who you are! OuO)/ /waves

I guess this would be a continuation of Chapter 2? XD To all my awesome reviewers, I have recieved your prompts! /nods sagely. I'll get to work on as many of them as I can (I might combine some!) ASAP, but this'll be all from me for today cos I've gotta tidy up my room. Unfortunately.

* * *

**4. Detention**

Misaki resists the urge to yawn as he huddles over his textbooks. He fails miserably. Beside him Saruhiko's scribbling away at a worksheet, half of the questions already done. Misaki hasn't even started.

"Saruuuuuu, I'm boreeeeed," he grumbles.

The younger male frowns. "Whose idea was it to start passing notes in class then? And the one who got us both caught was you too. It's pretty much your fault that we're both in detention now, you know."

Misaki pouts as he twirls his pencil between his fingers. "What, do you regret it or something?"

"… No, not really." _At least I'm able to be with you right now_ were his unspoken thoughts.

Misaki grins at this and Saruhiko can't help but to smile as well. "Then don't go pushing all the blame on me, Saru!" his tone of voice is accusatory, but both of them know that he's really only just joking.

After a few minutes of casual bantering they both pick up their pencils again to start work. Fifteen minutes pass, then half an hour, then an hour. All throughout, Saruhiko can tell that Misaki's growing increasingly frustrated. All he's been doing is flipping through pages after pages of his math textbook, writing down a few lines of equations, then clicking his tongue and erasing everything; he repeats this cycle several times. At this point of time, his worksheet is practically grey with faded pencil markings.

Saruhiko knows what's coming next. As he predicted, it only takes Misaki a few seconds more before he throws down his stationery, crumples up the worksheet and lobs it at the wastepaper basket. It goes in neatly without so much as a second bounce.

"I give up with that shit!" he yells. "I don't care anymore. Who needs maths when we become adults anyway?! As long as we know how to count that's all that matters! Who gives a hoot about _x_ and _y_?!" Saruhiko doesn't miss how Misaki's knuckles have turned white from clenching his fists too hard.

"Misaki…"

Misaki laughs dryly. "You can do it, right, Saru? You're actually smart, not like me. I bet you're done already."

"… Almost." He's not lying; Only the last question's left.

"Well, good for you." The shorter boy sighs. "I'm just not cut out for this. Guess I'll just kill some time until detention's over." True to his words, he immediately pushes all his stationery out of the way and places his head down on the table to take a nap, using his arms as a pillow. "Wake me up when it's time to go home," he mumbles.

Ten minutes later, he's being poked out of his stupor by Saruhiko. "What? Is it time to go already?" he asks, speech slurred by sleep.

"No." Saruhiko shakes his head. "The last question is too difficult. I wanted to ask if you had any idea how to do it." Without waiting for a reply, he pushes the sheet of paper towards his friend, along with a mechanical pencil.

"Huh? Saru, wait. If you can't do it, there's no way I can, you know? You're way smarter than me."

"Just take a look."

And so Misaki does. He reads it once, then picks up the pencil and writes three lines experimentally. When what he's doing appears to be correct, his face brightens considerably and he begins writing more lines. After two minutes, he's done.

"Saruhiko, I did it! Are you sure that was difficult? I found it quite easy, actually."

"It was really hard," Saruhiko insists. "I didn't know how to start the equation at all. Teach me, Misaki."

The boy flushes with pride. "Hehehe! Since you're asking for my help, of course I will! Okay, first you substitute _x_ into here, then…"

Saruhiko doesn't listen to what Misaki's saying, only just his voice alone. Afterall, he already knows how to do the entire question. He's just glad that Misaki has cheered up. When he's done explaining how to do the question, Saruhiko nods his head. "Ah, so the entire paper is all about substituting _x _into something else in order to work out the equation. Thanks, Misaki."

Judging my Misaki's slightly widened eyes, he seems to have gotten the hint. Quickly, he closes his gaping mouth, pretending to cough. "O-Of course! I knew that all along, Saru!" He grins sheepishly and gets up from his seat, crossing over to the wastepaper basket. He fishes his crumpled worksheet out of it.

"I think I'll give it another try," he says. "I-I mean, at least I can fill in the answer for the last question." Saruhiko nods, giving a simple reply of 'You can do it.' Misaki seems encouraged by his words.

A companionable silence falls over them as Misaki flattens out the paper and resumes his homework while Saruhiko starts on the next assignment. All the while, they're both glad that they're able to spend time together, even if it's in detention. To them, the where and when doesn't matter.

* * *

**A/N:** Headcanon dictates Misaki's a total dunce at maths and science and the like. (o3o)

... ... I HATE MATHS AND SCIENCE AMG AGSHAGDSJKAHKLDJWIOHSANMZ I'M GLAD I'M AN ART STUDENT. I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THEM ANYMORE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE WHOO HOO!

RnR~~


End file.
